


Un jour elle partira

by malurette



Category: Close range: Wyoming stories - Annie Proulx
Genre: Drabble, Gen, but Ottaline is such a darling, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, slight angst, yes i write drabbles for one shot characters appearing in obscure novellas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parce que <i>Close range</i>/Les pieds dans la boue ne se limite pas à <i>Brokeback Mountain</i> et que <i>The bunchgrasse edge of the world</i>/L'orée herbeuse du monde était ma préférée dans le tas :<br/>"Pour l’instant Ottaline est toujours coincée dans ce ranch minable à être "la bonne fille", mais un jour, un jour elle aura sa propre vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jour elle partira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisted marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870612) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un jour elle partira…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The bunchgrass edge of the world (L’orée herbeuse du monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Ottaline  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Annie Proulx, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle se demanda si elle s’habituerait un jour… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12 chez Drakys>)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un jour viendra où Ottaline partira de cette putain de ferme à l’arrière d’un pick-up avec l’équivalent local du prince charmant.

Le problème c’est, localement des princes charmants il y en a zéro. Ça n’est pas en s’escrimant à essayer de réparer des épaves de tracteurs tellement pétées, tellement rouillées qu’elles se fondent en un seul gros tas inutile – phrase qui sonne vilainement familière à ses oreilles – qu’elle s’en sortira.

L’avenir dont elle rêve n’est pas sur un tracteur. Il n’est pas non plus au milieu des vaches, pense-t-elle, mais elle ne connaît rien d’autre. Alors…


End file.
